User blog:Stormkiller2244/What Bee is the best to get first?
I know this is an very controversial topic that has been an problem since the first few events were released, if you think of it every Event Bee has an specific and unique ability of at least one type. And I will be listing it although I won't being giving an conclusion of any type about which bee is the best. Tabby Bee Tabby is one of the bees which is known as the best bee to get first, I can certainly agree of that as proven that with max tabby love the amount you can gain from just one Scratch token is just insane. As known max tabby love allows Tabby Bee to gain +1000% in conversion amount, gathering amount, and from scratch. However that is the good side when you think of its cons you will every much notice how long it takes for just one Tabby Love token to spawn, I can tell you that when I got it from all the way back, the amount of tokens spawned in a term of a week was... 29 and don't laugh (pls don't) this was an big problem what so ever so it is highly recommended for newer users to try and purchase Tabby Bee first for sakes that when max every scratch collects at least 20k (20,000) per scratch also keep in mind that it spawns around every 45 seconds. Photon Bee Over my experience in Bss I noticed many users new and old say that Photon Bee is the best but always keep in mind: is it really that good?, surely the amount of pollen you get from beamstorm is oddly surprising but how long doe it spawn every time? When you think of Photon Bee it is none the less one of the best event even if all are unique, I can recall that an single beam storm with my level 10 Photon Bee that each beam collects around 15k (15,000) and that counts for every beam (45 for my Photon Bee, also the formular is 25+(2x) where x is the level of your bee.). However it is also very controversial too as Beam Storm spawns around every 4-5 minutes! However another thing is that it being the first Event Bee to have an ability that is not that unique: Haste, Haste is an great thing isn't it? That means you can get rid of an Hasty Bee (Don't if it's gifted)! Vicious Bee Vicious Bee can be better in certain ways or way, as it's special ability Impale makes it an powerful fighter and dangerous enemy for any mob/boss. However note that it isn't the best when it comes to collecting pollen. When you see the amount of damage it does you will be surprised the big difference any other bee can do take Stump Snail as an example, when you use impale on Stump Snail you will deal overall at least 5k (5,000) damage to it unless it is low in HP, but other than damage dealing it would be the best at any thing else. Crimson and Cobalt Bee The two bees aren't the best but they were designed by Onett to be helping each other as their ability rely on one another to be better, for instence blue pulse isn't much good however with Crimson Bee, the two pulses basically make the blue pulse twice as better as before! Also note that pulses go around blue/red bees so the more blue/red bees you have the better the ability is. Another way the two work together is Blue/Red Bomb Sync, as known the Abilities allows bomb of that color to collect white pollen and when both Abilities are activates any bomb can collect any type of pollen. Also another thing that is positive is that both Crimson and Cobalt costs 500 tickets both! When you think of it other events costs 500 tickets each or in some cases they cost stingers (*cough cough*, Vicious, *cough*). Puppy Bee Some think this is very bad especially when you are better at the game, however most of them don't realize that the ability gives a total of 510 treats max per Fetch ability! Also know that the Ball collect 100% more and an addition of +15% per level, so and highly level Puppy Bee's Fetch can collect a lot of pollen and from experience of my level 11 puppy bee it seems that the ball can collect as most (for me at least) 10k (without critical). Some may be saying so that amount is low compared to my Photon/Tabby's Ability, well... That's 10k for That's per flower. Festive Bee Festive the newest event that came in the Beesmas event, many say that it is undoubtedly one of the cutest bees, however how is it really? The Festive Gift is an really useful ability that allows you to give all playors honey and other powerful abilities (Festive Blessing and Beesmas Cheers), also keep in mind that it is one of the few Event Bees that give tokens in this case (red bomb+ and Honey Mark). Another thing that is very good about this bee is how I converts 150 honey per second! With this conversion amount it can easily be compared with an Tabby Bee with max Tabby Love. Gummy Bee Gummy Bee allows you to basically never use gumdrops unless for crafting or simply you want to use it, it is an Bee that isn't the best but because of it's ability it is great for collecting goo like in the star journey quests. Category:Blog posts